Molly
Molly is a corpse girl who appears as Captain Hero's "love interest" in The Drawn Together Movie: The Movie! It is unknown if Molly is in fact the girl's real name, or if Captain Hero made it up for her. Hero believes that Molly is in fact alive and returns his affections, but the rest of the cast (especially Xandir) know she is in fact dead and just another victim of Hero's strange sexual behaviours. she voiced by Tara Strong Story Molly was seen lying dead at her funeral with her husband and children until Captain Hero showed up and noticed her, falling in love with her (previously being established through the series' gags as a necrophiliac among other things), and deciding to carry her everywhere. The housemates soon find out that Captain Hero is love with a corpse, and Xandir becomes angry with Hero's constant talking to, fondling and sexually-charged kissing of Molly in front of him, feeling that he has lost a friend (and a potential love interest). As the plot of the film develops, Hero continues to proclaim his love for Molly, so Xandir tries to break the two of them up by pretending that Molly has come up with a plan of escape from Clara's castle prison, and thinking that since Molly is dead and nothing can come of her "plans", Hero will become irritated with her inaction and "realize" she is dead. One of the guards then notices that Molly is decaying (several appendages of hers fall off throughout the movie), and opens the cell door to look at her closer, so the housemates take this opportunity to escape. During the trip to Make-a-Point Land, Xandir tells Ling-Ling to pretend that Molly has been secretly making declarations of love to him. Xandir's plan works as Captain Hero overhears and breaks up with her for "cheating" on him, resulting in him throwing Molly out of the rocket. It is later seen that Molly fell directly over the remains of the Drawn Together house, and upon the housemates' return, Captain Hero, overcome with joy, "forgives" Molly and makes out with her again. However, Molly is later erased along with the other cast members when Spanky accidentally steps on an Eraser Bomb at the end of the film. Gags Amplified by the fact that Molly is dead and visibly decays throughout the movie, there are several gags involving Molly, including insects seen running out of several of her facial orifices. Captain Hero also exclaims several humorous remarks to her throughout the film, including a cry and "Oh, Molly, hold me!", pressing her close and then encouraging her to "cup the balls". At another point, he also says that he lets Molly "fuck me in the mouth". At yet another, he also asks her how many superheroes she has previously been with, and a montage of a very dead Molly in various situations with several well-known superheroes and comic book characters including Aquaman and Batman and Robin are then seen (Of Course this is all in Hero's Mind). Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Deceased Category:Article Stubs Category:Enemies of Xandir Category:Females